<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Issa by Luna_Roe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23527180">My Issa</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Roe/pseuds/Luna_Roe'>Luna_Roe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Peaky Blinders (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Budding Romance, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Peace, Romance, Teeth rotting fluff!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:01:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23527180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Roe/pseuds/Luna_Roe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>To avoid a war, she runs to a city where she knows she can disappear. A city where she can be just some random girl. A city where she can have some peace. And in that city, she can just be Issa.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alfie Solomons/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I Just Want Peace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello all!</p>
<p>This little two-shot is set during 1924 sometime in Series 3. <br/>I hope you enjoy!</p>
<p>Love,<br/>Luna</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~~</p>
<p>That fucking copper… he had gone after me brothers. When that didn’t work, he went after me sister. When that didn’t work, he had his men come after me. I wasn’t as lucky as Ada… they got me. After they were done, I was a mess of broken bones, blood, and bruises. I wanted nothing more than to go home, run to Thomas and have him skin that copper alive! But I couldn’t. If I went home, still all beaten, my brothers would burn the city down for me. That wouldn’t do no one any good.</p>
<p>So, there I was, on the January – the very boat Thomas had taken to London a few weeks back. I would heal a bit, not by much, by the time I arrived. It would be enough to make it through the streets to my destination without much fuss. And, since the January was slow, I could sleep through the worst of the pain.</p>
<p>A knock to the cabin door sounded as I heard Curly holler, “Miss Isabelle, we’re here.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Curly.” I called back, getting dressed properly for the meeting I was about to have.</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>The welcome I got was cautious, to say the least. I couldn’t blame them; they knew who I was. They knew and it frightened them. When I looked at the men working, “baking,” I just nodded at the few familiar faces. They were haunted by my presence, noting the injuries I sported. My kerchief could hide only so much.</p>
<p>Ollie ushered me in as quickly as possible to the office of his boss: Alfie Solomons. His legs rushed, but I was unable to move that quickly. My injuries still too great. I wanted to keep pace, but had to swallow my pride, “Slow down, please.” The young man skidded to a halt and waited for me to catch up. Though I wanted to walk tall like I should when he offered me his arm, I took it thankfully. “Thank you, sir.”</p>
<p>He nodded to me, and this time began a slow pace. When we reached the office, he opened the door with his free arm and announced my arrival, “Boss, Miss Isabelle Shelby.”</p>
<p>As I entered, I watched the gangster look up from his books amusedly for a split second. The moment he saw me, being held up by his man – and the bruises no doubt – he jumped to his feet, “Good God, what ‘appened?” He rounded his desk and took over for Ollie, ordering him bring me something to drink. As he gently set me down in a chair he asked, “You know ‘ho did ‘is?”</p>
<p>I leaned back in the chair and took my kerchief off my head, revealing just how bad a beating I had taken, “Yeah, I do.” I took a moment to take my shawl off, revealing my bruised and battered arms, “Fuckin’ copper.”</p>
<p>Solomons waited for me to continue. But when I didn’t, he smoothed my hair and held my face gently, “You ‘idn’t tell that brother o’ yours. Didya?” He caught on to what I had done. He knew I had left the city when I got away. He knew that my brother, Thomas Shelby, would burn the entire country to the ground for me. It would kill him to know that some coppers wanted to get even and managed to snag me when no one was looking.</p>
<p>I smiled at the man before me, “No, I don’t want a war.” I allowed him to press a soft kiss to my forehead. In the time he and my brother had done business – betrayed one another and reentered business arrangements – I had grown to care for him. He was protective of me, and though Thomas had told him I was off limits, I knew he cared for me too.</p>
<p>My eyes closed as I added, “I just want some peace, Alfie.”</p>
<p>“Peace you’ll ‘ave then. Yeah.” He stated as Ollie returned with freshly brewed tea. I thanked him as I took the cup of warm liquid. I smiled as Alfie splashed a bit of whiskey in it. He knew me well. I just wanted to be left alone for a bit. I wanted to be some random girl no one worried about for five minutes. “Peace, yeah.” He kissed my forehead again before heading for his desk.</p>
<p>I sipped my spiked tea and watched him work. I knew he would send a telegram back home, letting my brothers know where I was. Regardless, it would take time for them to get here. In that time, I could be just some random girl recovering after an accident.</p>
<p>When my tea was finished, I heard Alfie clear his throat, “Tell me one thing, yeah.” He paused, taking a slow breath to collect his thoughts, “Those coppers, yeah… ‘ey didn’t….”</p>
<p>I shook my head, looking at the empty teacup, “No, said they didn’t want to risk catching something from the Shelby tart….”</p>
<p>“You’s tellin’ me they called s’you some tart?” He asked, clarifying to gauge just how mad he was going to get.</p>
<p>I nodded, “They chose a harsher word, but yes.” By the clenching of his jaw, I could see the anger brewing. If he got the chance, he would rip those coppers apart. “Don’t, Alfie.” I warned.</p>
<p>He set his pen down, letting the glasses he had on a chain fall down his chest, “What you mean? I’m supposed ta let ‘em talk ‘bout you like that? Yeah? I don’t think so, yeah.” He was riled up now, as he stood up and began pacing. “No, no one talks ‘bout you like ‘at. No one.” He paced and paced until he finally stopped and knelt before me, “No one, Issa. Yeah. No one talks about <em>my</em> Issa like that.”</p>
<p>I blinked, completely taken back by that. He had not once been so blatantly possessive of me. He had always hidden it under the guise of his partnership with my brother or the rules of chivalry. But that, such a blatant statement, caught me off guard. I whispered back, hopeful, “You’re Issa?”</p>
<p>He nodded, completely confident, “<em>My</em> Issa, yeah.” And then he placed the softest kiss to my lips. It was the first time he had ever kissed me, but I prayed it wouldn’t be the last.</p>
<p>~~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. You Love Her</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The telegram had been sent and sure enough Thomas Shelby arrived within two days. He had rushed the trip, knowing that if he didn’t then I would heal – which had been my plan. I entered Alfie’s office the morning of Thomas’ arrival and was met with the gangster himself looking like he was a kicked puppy.</p>
<p>“You told him.” I stated, understanding what his face meant. Sitting myself down in the chair in front of him, somewhat slowly due to the bruised ribs, I added, “And he’s about to be here. Am I right?”</p>
<p>Alfie nodded and poured me a whiskey. He offered it to me as he said, “Couldn’t let it lay, Issa. Right? You know ‘at.”</p>
<p>I sipped the beverage and nodded, “Yeah, I know.”</p>
<p>“You’s don’t look like it, yeah. You’s look like you’s ‘fraid.” Alfie commented, worry breaking through his tone. He leaned back in his seat as he waited on me to reply. But what was there to say? Of course, I was afraid. The moment Thomas Shelby sees what was done to his little sister he would summon the devil himself, if that's what it took to get even. I wanted peace, a little bit of time to be someone other than the youngest Shelby sibling.</p>
<p>I just downed the last of my whiskey and said, “Alfie, you know what he’s like. There won’t be any peace now.” I managed to stand up to reach for the bottle of whiskey. I groaned in pain, causing Alfie to lurch forward, taking over for me.</p>
<p>“Ay, you’s sit down, yeah.” He exclaimed as he poured me another whiskey. He motioned for me to sit as he rounded the desk to hand me the drink.</p>
<p>I sighed, reclining in the seat, “It was nice, not being a Shelby for a couple days.” I took the drink from Alfie, who was leaning one hand on the arm of my chair. The other was on the back of my chair, putting our faces mere inches apart. I could see those beautifully deadly eyes gazing at me. I could see how filled with desire they were.</p>
<p>“No’ a Shelby? Whose was ya then, yeah?” He asked, humor in his voice.</p>
<p>I smiled softly, careful not to re-bust my lip, as I said, “Fancied myself some maid, just working for the posh people o’ London.” I felt a blush creep on my cheeks when Alfie inched just a fraction closer.</p>
<p>He smirked, completely confident in whatever his thought was, and said, “You’s ‘ould never be a maid, yeah. Maids are forgettable. My Issa ain’t forgettable.” He noted my blush and smirked even harder, “You’s getting’ shy on me, yeah?” I was frozen as he closed the distance, pressing a sweet kiss to my lips. The second time he had ever kissed me.</p>
<p>The door burst open suddenly, giving us no time to relish in our contact. I covered my lips, ducking my head behind my hair as Alfie stood and cleared his throat. I could <em>feel</em> the glare being sent to Alfie. “Issy,” Thomas said as he stalked up to me, kneeling in front of me to get a good look at my face. He could see the somewhat healed busted lip, cut on my cheekbone, bruised neck from someone gripping too hard… he saw the signs of an assault. He took in the sight of my arm bandaged up as well. His eyes began to boil with anger as he demanded, “Who did this?”</p>
<p>“The cooper from Belfast ordered his men to teach you a lesson. Said… said that I had to give you a message.” I closed my eyes as I remembered them holding me down while the others took turns beating me. His eyes widened, in fear or anger I couldn’t tell.</p>
<p>“Issy, what was the message?” He asked, keeping his voice even.</p>
<p>“Thomas…” I whispered, “Please don’t.” I knew he was going to kill them now, even though I didn’t want that. I wanted to leave it all in the past. Whatever slim chance of that there was disappeared when I saw Arthur and John enter the office as well.</p>
<p>Arthur looked to Alfie and then to me, “You went to Solomons instead of your own family?” He wasn’t mad, he was hurt. I knew they all were. Thomas was the only one that understood why I hadn’t gone to them first. He knew that they couldn’t have afforded to lose it when they were making such detailed and delicate moves. The time I had been at Alfie’s allowed the rage to dissipate a bit, and the time it took for them to get to me helped as well. They could go at it with level heads now.</p>
<p>“Issy, tell me who did this. I won’t stand for it.” He kissed my forehead, “None of us will.”</p>
<p>I looked to Alfie, unsure if I should speak. If I did, I would be signing death warrants for the coppers that followed orders. Sure, they deserved to be beaten within an inch of their life. But… it wasn’t them that ordered it. It wasn’t them that orchestrated it. But when Alfie nodded his head firmly, I knew there was no other alternative.</p>
<p>Thomas caught my glance to Alfie. So did Arthur and John. That secret was out of the bag now too. I never looked to anyone but my brothers for advice, and now I had looked to their business partner. They <em>knew</em>.</p>
<p>“Issy, give me their names.” Thomas coaxed gently.</p>
<p>I blinked the tears away as I whispered, “That copper from Belfast ordered the three new hires to nick me when no one was there.” I pulled out the piece of paper I had been given… the paper I had been instructed to give Thomas. The moment he took it I had completed my job and given that damn copper exactly what he wanted: power over Thomas.</p>
<p>Thomas, pocketing the piece of paper, gave a look to our brothers and they nodded before leaving. John rushed out first, instantly wanting revenge. Arthur, however, walked up and kissed the top of my head. I could feel the rage shaking him as he whispered his love for me and then headed after John.</p>
<p>Thomas, leaned against the desk, said, “Suppose I should thank you for takin’ in our Issy.” He looked to Alfie with a glare and added, “Though perhaps I should question what you were doing when I walked in.”</p>
<p>Alfie stood still, waiting to see if Thomas was about to make a scene. I could tell that he wanted to. Thomas Shelby never approved of anyone for either of his sisters. But the problem he had was that this one was a gangster that, at thirty-six, was sixteen years my senior.</p>
<p>Thomas motioned to me as he said, “We discussed; she’s not for you.”</p>
<p>Alfie nodded, “Yeah, see mate,” He took a step forward and continued, “The only agreement we had, right, ‘bout women was that Jewish girls were off ‘e menu for ya boys.” He continued to walk forward until he reached the chair I was sitting on. One hand rested on the back of my chair as he added, “An’ if I wanna woo the ‘eart of a pretty lady, yeah, I will!”</p>
<p>Thomas glared harder, and if looks could kill, “Not her.” Alfie and Thomas looked at each other like they were about to kill each other. After a few tense moments Thomas’ eyes widened, “Bloody hell, you love her.”</p>
<p>~~</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>